


The Product of Intoxication

by SquaryQ



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Drunken sex, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Post canon, Post-Canon, Raising a Child, half ghoul child, one eyed ghoul, vague implications of drunken sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been too far gone to notice what he was doing, or who he was doing it too. She was too enthralled by the prospect to care. <br/>They had not meant to do it.<br/>But they did.<br/>And the product of one mistake whilst intoxicated was a hellish spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Product of Intoxication

Tsukiyama Shuu cannot help but pace outside the delivery room. She had been in labour for hours now and the gourmet’s impatience was beginning to show. He would need to be on high alert for the sake of remaining inconspicuous.

He could hear her shouting out in pain, cursing him, and the child within for the pain she was in. This had never ever been his intention and his family were not impressed. But the suggestions to slaughter the impregnated party or devour the infant upon delivery seemed more far-fetched and monstrous than corrupting their reputation of being superior.

What could he do?

“Tsukiyama-sama, Miss Chie is at 10cm. She can have the baby now.”

“Brilliant.” Tsukiyama says, following the nurse into the delivery room and taking his place beside her so she can hold his hand.

Who would have expected the great Tsukiyama Shuu to impregnate a human girl whilst intoxicated? Who would have expected Tsukiyama Shuu to find a palatable alcohol?

Nobody would have expected it.

.

The young girl weaves her way through the underground gym the Tsukiyama family erected for ghoul training. Hori Chie’s amazing dreamy aura was a trait the new Tsukiyama, the red haired Tsukiyama had inherited from her mother as she practiced using her kagune; she had inherited the family koukaku kagune, the only difference in hers was it only had two loops around her thin arm before pointing downward.

Her father, the ever devoted Shuu had made the grandest effort to demonstrate to his young daughter how to fight sufficiently with a kagune. Not that her attention span was helping the process.

She would learn eventually. For now, she had everything she would need to remain inconspicuous as a ghoul in Tokyo, just as her father had.

She was due her dinner anyways.

“Come now, my tiny mouse, let’s go and get some dinner.”

The chef would prepare gourmet cuisine for Hori Chie that would look exactly the same as the young Tsukiyama’s meals so she would be more comfortable eating it. For now, with her silver spoon in her mouth, Tsukiyama Kendae would be oblivious to what makes her special compared to other children and would be educated at home until she was skilled enough to get out of threatening situations.

.

A sheet of sleek auburn hair is piled into a neat bun as the young woman slips into her more discrete clothing. She is itching to hunt on her own within the 20th Ward. Her father has decided to follow her into the fray just to be sure but was eager to leave her be while she ate on her own. He would only be there to help her fight her way out of a CCG attack.

Rumour had it that the new lackeys were getting overconfident with the deceased’s kagunes in the form of their quinques. They would be in for a shock – one eyed ghouls have considerably more promise than a normal ghoul.

Tsukiyama Shuu refrains from commenting on the young Tsukiyama Kendae’s choice of a black strapless minidress for her first hunt, but cannot help but be overcome with emotion. He had kept her sheltered for the purpose of protecting her but at the age of fourteen, most young ghouls are efficient killing machines. Hell, some of them had already jumped the gun and joined Aogiri.

He may have been outrageous, flamboyant, eccentric and conspicuous at that age, but had the skills to kill enough people who tried to attack him or disturb his meals.

.

The young redheaded woman smiles at her father as the quinque is pulled out. This was the end. For him.

Tsukiyama had known that there was something uncomfortably off about the mood in the 20th Ward, but he did not want to discourage Kendae from behaving as any normal seventeen year old girl would do, he did not keep her from going shopping, however he did follow her scent closely enough to notice the Doves.

They sprung upon her as she took a shortcut to the bus, and cornered her within, calling her out to be the Half Faced Smiley. She knew she was cornered then.

“I have no idea what you are saying, please let me be.”

“That is not true, ghoul.”

“I am not a ghoul, please let me go on my way.”

The briefcases all seemed to open at once and Kendae could feel her heart racing. She knew her father was around, all day his scent was present but he did not impose upon her so she was comfortable. Was there a way to secrete some form of pheromone to attract him to her plight?

Just as she thought of such a thing, she could hear the pounding of footsteps, a man with a crescent moon shaped mask upon his face comes charging toward the CCG.

“Get out of the way!” Her father shouted, his kagune tearing through his shirt as he ran the first officer through, using the bloodied kagune to impale the second member of the CCG. Why are they not wearing armour? Are these really disposable men?

Kendae shrieks at the monstrous nature of her father – she had never seen him so bloodthirsty and vicious. He had never launched into such an outrageous attack in front of her before. Perhaps it was a sign that she was doomed to expose herself. Her father had just stepped in after all, and as much as she resembled Hori Chie, she would not be able to hide her identical lilac irises.

“Gourmet, finally you come to face me.” A white haired woman with gunmetal blue eyes says with a raised upper lip, appearing utterly disgusted.

She opens her briefcase and out comes a four tailed quinque, the sight of it taking him aback.

“Kaneki-kun…”

“Haha!” The blond woman laughs, lashing the four tailed quinque like a whip, this is clearly not a weapon she is used to. “You recognise this piece of crap! Wanna join him, Gourmet?”

“Father!” Kendae hollers, producing her mask from her bag and allowing her kagune to tear through her blouse.

“Kendae!” Shuu cautions, jumping from side to side to avoid the slashes of the quinque.

She allows her sclera to stain black and iris to turn crimson as she lunges at the woman attacking her father. Kendae’s kagune rips through the blonde woman’s arm, causing her to retreat backward and scream. The man beside the maimed blond smirks sinisterly.

As he unclasps his kagune, the man attempts to stab the young woman with his own weapon. Her father makes an unintelligible sound, shoving Kendae onto the floor and stabbing the man of the CCG as the quinque strikes his body.

The young redheaded woman smiles at her father as the quinque is pulled out. This was the end. For him.

Coughing a mouthful of blood, Shuu looks to the blonde woman, who seizes hold of Tsukiyama Kendae and puts a knife to her throat.

Tsukiyama closes his eyes, she underestimates the family’s core trait. He holds an arm out, his right arm and allows his stark violet kagune to extend and stab her in the head, pulling her away from Kendae and dragging the white haired woman with gunmetal blue eyes toward him, allowing the quinque to stab his body like a final embrace from Kaneki Ken, the man Tsukiyama named his child after.

“We must move quickly, Kendae, for we have been exposed.” Shuu takes his daughter’s hand, running from the spot of the slaughter and moving from alleyway into alleyway.


End file.
